Big brother's best friend!
by foundmyprince
Summary: pure LALEY! summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Big Brother's Bestfriend

Hey guys! This is my second fanfic!! My first one: "When you least expect it"

Do check it out too!! Hehe..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up and the plot and stuff!!

So, a little background:

This is completely a LALEY! Don't get me wrong, I love Nathan too!! But I wanted to give the couple a try and do a fic of the two of them!! Haley and Lucas are NOT bestfriends here. Haley's brother ZACH is Luke's bestfriend. Luke and Zach are High School Juniors and are both on the Raven's Varsity Basketball Team. Haley is a nerdy Sophomore, kind of an ugly duckling type. She hasn't fully bloomed into a swan yet! Hehe! Brooke is still a perky cheerleader, but she's bestfriends with Haley and is also a Sophomore.

Chapter 1

The James' kitchen was bustling and was filled with the aroma of coffee, pancakes, bacon, eggs & toast. Haley James smiled contentedly as she scrambled the eggs in the pan. It was another beautiful Wednesday morning and she woke up early to fix breakfast.

"Zach, you better hurry! Breakfast is almost ready." She hollered.

"Yeah-yeah!" Her brother hollered back.

The kitchen's screen door opened and her brother's bestfriend let himself in. She immediately knew who it was even without looking. Haley rolled her eyes as she put the toast on a plate.

"Morning, Dork." Lucas said as he ruffled her hair.

"Morning Sleezbag." She replied and hit him in the arm.

"Mmm... Smells good! What's for breakfast?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder and into the pan.

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe if you'd eat breakfast at your house for once, you'd have a clue." She answered sarcastically.

"Now children, behave!" Zach said as he entered the kitchen. "Morning sis. Luke's right, it smells good in here. Wow! What's with all the food? You trying to spoil me?" he asked as he sampled some of Haley's blue berry pancakes.

"What's wrong with cooking breakfast for my brother?" Haley said as she smiled sweetly at him.

Zach eyed her and raised a brow. "Ok, what do you want Haley?"

Haley laughed. "Ok, you got me! Well, Brooke kind of invited me over to her place. We're gonna have a sleep over Friday night. Could I go Zach, please?"

Zach made a show of trying to decide whether to allow her or not. Their parents were always away on business trips so he was in charge when they were gone. He didn't like his sister hanging out with that cheerleader. He didn't even understand why they were so close. After all, Haley wasn't exactly cheerleader-material. He loved his sister, but come on, even he had to admit that she didn't move in Brooke's social circles. Haley was too studious, too...Haley. She insisted on wearing these big eyeglasses and her wardrobe consisted of plain, drab sweater thingys. Not at all like perky-pompom-carrying Brooke.

"I don't know Haley, maybe you should just stay home." He said as he sipped some coffee. Haley slumped and immediately looked gloomy. Lucas noticed her sudden change of mood and felt the urge to defend his bestfriend's little sis.

"Come on man, give your sister a break. She cooked blue berry pancakes for you for God's sake. A little sleep over won't hurt. You can go Hales, don't worry about your brother." He said as Haley looked up hopefully at Luke and then at Zach.

"Hey! Who's in charge here?" Zach said as he glared at Lucas. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Please Zach?" Haley asked him again, knowing he was going to give in.

He couldn't resist his sister, not when she looked at him so hopefully, and not when she cooked the best pancakes in Tree Hill.

"Oh, alright. You can go. But you have to be back on Saturday before lunch. And call me when you get there."

"Yes! Thanks Zach." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Zach smiled at his sister and finished what was left on his plate.

"Hey man, I gotta take a shower and then let's get outta here." he said as he left the kitchen and climbed the stairs, leaving Haley and Lucas alone again.

"What?" Haley asked as she noticed Lucas staring at her.

"Admit it." He said with a smirk.

"Admit what?"

"That you owe me." He said with a satisfied smile.

"I do not! Zach would've said yes with a little more persuasion." She hated being beaten at anything, especially by Lucas Scott.

Luke snorted. "Yeah right. He already said no and you know it."

"He did not. Are you finished eating?" She said to change the subject. "Give me the plate so you could get out of here."

"I'm your ride to school remember?"

"I could always ride my bike to school." She said defiantly.

"Ok, suit yourself. But you're gonna miss being the first to ride in my new convertible." He said as he got up from his seat.

"New convertible? Yeah right." She said with a snort, but he could see she was curious.

"Go see for yourself if you don't believe me. My dad gave it to me yesterday as a belated birthday present."

"Alright, Mr. New Convertible, I'll go and see for myself."

She said as she went out the front door.

"Oh-my-god!" she said as she spotted the black convertible parked outside their house.

"Yeah, she's a beauty." He said with his hands in his pockets.

Haley ran her hands along the smooth surface of the car.

"This is way cool Lucas." She said with a spark in her eye.

Luke was unexplainably proud of himself all of a sudden.

"Yep, I told you so."

"Can I drive it, please Luke? Can I?"

"Of course you CAN, but you MAY not."

"Oh, stop being such a spoil-sport. Give me the keys Luke." She said as she tried to grab the keys from him.

"No way Hales! Come on, stop it!" he said between laughs. He was holding the keys way above his head and it was obvious that she wasn't going to reach it.

Haley resorted to jumping to reach the keys and she bumped into Luke and would've stumbled if he didn't put his free arm around her for support. Their eyes met and for a split second, Lucas couldn't move. He just stared at her eyes through her thick glasses and noticed for the first time that they were a rich shade of honey.

"A-hah! Got it!" Haley said triumphantly as she grabbed the keys from a distracted Lucas.

She ran to the driver's seat and unlocked the door. "Haley." Luke said in an exasperated voice.

"Sucker!" she said as she got in. Luke sat in the passenger's seat and shook his head.

"Ok, but only around the block! Hurry up before your brother finishes up."

Haley started the engine and made her way out of their driveway and into the street. "Careful." Luke said. "I know, I know." She replied as she steered the car.

They made it around the block and back to her house. Zach was outside tapping his foot. But he stopped when he saw what his sister was driving.

"Woah man, that thing rocks! Move over Haley, my turn to drive." He said as Haley stopped in front of him.

"No way man, I'm driving us to school." Luke said as he got out of the car.

Haley stuck her tongue out at her brother and ran inside the house to get her bag.

"What? Unfair man! How come Haley gets to drive it and I don't? I'm your bestfriend remember?" he complained to Luke.

Luke laughed and said "Come on man, you can drive some other time."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had a thing for my sister." He said half-seriously as he eyed Luke.

"What? No way man. When you can make better pancakes than she can, you can drive my car anytime." He said with a smirk, knowing Zach couldn't boil an egg.

"All set! Come on guys, let's roll!" Haley said enthusiastically as she jumped into the back seat.

Luke laughed as he drove out of their drive way, with a frowning Zach in the front seat.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Part I

"So, are we on Friday night?" asked Brooke as she stopped by Haley's locker.

"Yup! Zach said I could sleep over but I had to go home before lunch."

"You're brother's such a kill joy! Well, I suppose we should be thankful he even allowed you to go." Said Brooke as she looked at her nails which were painted pink. "You think I should dye my hair? I mean, I woke up this morning and it suddenly occurred to me that I needed a new do. What do you think of a blonde Brooke?"

"Seriously, Brooke, if I see one more blondie on campus I'd kill myself."

Brooke giggled, "Well, I guess you're right, they are a little over-populated nowadays. Maybe a red-head then?"

Haley raised an eyebrow at her bestfriend. "No. Brooke, you look fine. Besides, why are you asking me? I'm not really the person to go to for fashion tips."

Brooke sighed. "Well, you ARE my bestfriend, you have to be good for something!"

Haley looked at her and they both laughed.

"You know what, why don't you sit with me at lunch today? Come on, it won't be as bad as you think!" Brooke pleaded with Haley.

"I dunno Brooke. Do you really want to be seen with me on campus?" Haley had a skeptical look on her face.

"Haley James! How dare you try to accuse me of being embarrassed to be seen with you when YOU are the one who avoids me at school?" Brooke said with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"I don't avoid you Brooke."

"Yes you do." She said with a pout.

"It's just that I didn't think you wanted to be seen with me, especially not with your cheerleader friends. I mean, look at me, I'm a mess!" Haley said as she pointed at herself.

"Oh, Honey. I've never been ashamed of you! You're my bestest friend, remember? Besides, you don't look too bad..." Brooke said as she bit her lip. "Well, actually, you could use a little trim and some make-up, but other than that, you're fine!" she finished with a bright smile.

"Here we go again." Haley said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You're giving me that look again."

"What look?"

"The look that says you want to force me into a make-over again."

"You know me too well." Brooke said with a sly grin.

Haley sighed. "Brooke, we've been over this before. I don't need a make-over. Well, maybe I do. But I don't WANT one."

"All I'm saying is that a little make-up can go a long way. You don't have to put tons of it to look good. Not that you don't look good already Honey. Er... You know what I mean."

Haley shook her head and marveled at how different she and Brooke were in terms of everything. From grades to clothes to style, they were exactly opposites. Yet they've been bestfriends since kindergarden.

"Just give it some thought, okay Haley?" Brooke said as they neared the cafeteria door.

Haley nodded, just as she always did when Brooke brought up the make-over topic. They both knew she wasn't going to budge.

"So, you eating with me today?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Haley looked at all the preppy cheerleaders at Brookes table and smiled.

"Maybe some other time Brooke, ok?"

Brooke nodded. They both knew there would never be some other time.

Part II

Haley switched off the tv and yawned. It was raining outside and she had nothing better to do than to watch tv. She was depressed. What's worse is she knew her bestfriend was right. She was avoiding Brooke at campus and she felt guilty about it. She had to call Brooke and apologize, try to explain to her how she felt about all this.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get some milk. She reached for the telephone on the wall and was about to dial Brooke's number when she heard voices on the other line.

_Zach's on the phone. I'll call Brooke later_, she thought as she was about to put the phone down.

But then she heard her name being mentioned and got curious. She decided to listen in a little on the conversation. She covered the receiver and concentrated.

_On the phone:_

Zach: Haley? As in MY sister, Haley?

Luke: Yeah, are there any other Haley's around here?

Z: What exactly did you hear Mark say?

L: Well, we were in the locker room and he was bragging about the girls he slept with. I really wasn't listening. Then he mentioned your sister's name.

Z: The bastard put his hands on my sister? I'm gonna kill him!

L: Chill man, relax. I already did. Well, I already punched the guy - before I realized he wasn't saying he slept with Haley.

Z: What do you mean?

L: What I mean is, he was telling all the other guys that he would never touch Haley. That's a good thing right? But then I realized he meant he would never touch Haley because it was too embarrassing to even be seen with her.

Z: He said that about my Haley? The guy's dead Luke, I mean it! Why didn't you call me right away?

L: I told you to chill, didn't I? Don't worry, he won't be coming to school for a week after what I did to him.

Z: Thanks man. God, Mark's a jerk! If he says one more thing about Haley I'm gonna murder him.

L: Not before I do.

Z: I hope she doesn't hear about any of this man. I don't want her to get hurt.

L: I know. But I'm sure she'll just laugh it off if she hears about it. She's a brave girl Zach.

Z: Yeah, she is. But I can't stop thinking all of this is my fault. I mean, we all know Mark hates my guts. So maybe he's using my sister to get back at me.

L: You're probably right man. Listen dude, I'll call you back later, got some stuff to do. Don't worry about your sister too much, alright?

Z: Alright man. Catch you later.

(Dial Tone)

Haley put the phone back in its place and closed her eyes. She counted to ten to calm herself, just as she always does when she's close to tears. Normally, she doesn't get affected by what other people say. Brooke even told her once that she admired Haley's way of not caring about what other people said about her.

But this was different. This wasn't only affecting her, it was affecting Zach too. She was giving that Mark guy another reason to hurt and humiliate her brother. She didn't want Zach to be ashamed of her. She wanted him to be proud of her.

Then there was Lucas. He got into a fight because of her. _Because he felt sorry for me_, Haley thought. She hated it when people pitied her.

She snatched the phone and dialed Brooke's number with determination.

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke, its me."

"Hey Honey! Still on this Friday, right?"

"Yeah. Um, listen, I need to ask you a favor...."


	3. 3

Hey guys!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue!! sorry i haven't updated in soooo long!!! i got lots of stuff to do in school!! well, here's the third installment!! working on the next chapters!! love yah guys!!! keep the reviews coming!! tell me if it sucks!! heheeheh!!!

Chapter 3

Part I

Haley paced Brooke's room with anticipation and dread. It was Friday afternoon, the day of the sleep over, and Brooke had left her alone in her room for thirty minutes now.

Haley finally decided to sit down and calm herself. It's just a stupid make-over Haley, nothing to be afraid of, she tried to convince herself.

"Look at the bright side, at least you'll finally be able to walk up to Zach's moronic teammates, flip your hair, and make them drool all over you." Brooke had said on the phone last night.

Haley doubted if she could flip her hair and make them drool, but she could definitely walk up to them and gloat at the surprised looks on their faces. And most important of all, Zach won't have to worry about her anymore.

Haley looked up at the door as Brooke came inside the room with a big smile for her best friend. Make-overs were the second best thing in life for her, next to shopping of course.

"Ok!" Brooke said with a cheerleaderish shout. "I think I have everything we need." She said.

She emptied all the bags of cosmetics and what not onto the bed. Haley was amazed at the amount of junk Brooke had reserved for make-overs like this. She instantly thanked the heavens for giving her a fashion conscious bestfriend.

"Hmm.. Where do we start?" Brooke said as she tapped her finger on her pursed lips. "You have contact lenses right?"

"Yeah, but I don't really use them."

"Well, you have to get rid of your glasses, that's the first step. Sacrifices must be made if beauty is to be achieved." She said with a solemn look that would do Confucius proud.

Haley had to smile at Brooke's proverb. She decided Brooke was right, the glasses had to go. She took them off and got the contacts from her back pack.

"See?! I'm sensing some improvement already!" Brooke said and they both laughed.

"Your hair has a naturally rich golden brown color. That's an advantage for you. With some highlights here and there, you'd look fabulous!" she said after Haley put her contacts on.

"And your eyebrow, they already have a nice curve. All they need is a little pruning!" she said enthusiastically.

"Brooke, get a hold of yourself! Its only a make-over!" Haley said with a laugh.

"It's not just a make-over Honey! It's an art!"

They looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Now, for the serious part! Let's get to work!" Brooke said with determination.

Part II

After 5 hours of brushing, waxing, highlighting, plucking and pruning, Haley was finally ready to enter the next level – Clothes. Brooke didn't allow her to look at the mirror yet, she wanted Haley to see the over all effect of her magic makeover.

Brooke opened her huge closet and started throwing out tons of designer clothes for Haley to choose from.

"We have to choose the perfect outfit for you for school on Monday. Since we don't have time to shop, my wardrobe would have to do. But don't worry, I'll shop with you next week!"

She took out a sexy mini skirt and tube top. "How about this one?"

"Brooke, it's screaming 'slut'! No offense." Haley said.

"None taken. Ok, how about this one?" She said as she held up a halter top and hipster pants.

"Still too sexy for me. Have anything simple I could try out?"

"Girl, you ARE sexy! You need to be daring! Have a little spunk! Here, try this one out! No buts Haley! Go! Try it out! I promise you'll like what you see!"

Haley sighed and got the halter and pants from Brooke. She knew there was no escape once Brooke made up her mind.

"My nipples are gonna show!" Haley wined when she got out of Brooke's dressing room.

"No they won't! it's not even half as revealing as my other outfits! You just have to---" Brooke forgot what she was about to say when she saw Haley.

"Oh-my-god! Haley! You look fantastic! Go, look in the mirror!" she said as she grabbed Haley by the shoulders and dragged her to the vanity.

Haley didn't recognize the girl staring back at her in the mirror. She DID look fantastic. Brooke may not be a rocket scientist, but she's the Messiah of makeovers.

"Brooke, you're a genius!" Brooke said aloud. "Well Haley, say something!"

"Get ready Tree Hill High! Haley James is in the house!" Haley said at last with a confident smile.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

"Bye Brooke, thanks a lot! I owe you one!" Haley said as Brooke pulled into the driveway.

"No need to thank me! I consider it an honor and a privilege to be the first to see the transformation of Ms. Haley James into the swan she was destined to be."

Haley shook her head and laughed as she hugged her bestfriend.

"So, now that you're all spunked up, I'll consider lunch at the cafeteria with the gals and me as payment!"

"I'll think about it!" Haley said as she got out of the car.

"No buts Haley! Lunch at the cafeteria on Monday at my table! I mean it!"

"Ok-ok!"

"Oh, and don't forget, smile when applying blush, comb hair back from all sides to add more body and---"

"I know, I know! Don't worry." Haley smiled.

"My bestfriend is all grown up!" Brooke said with a teary smile.

Haley laughed. "Thanks again Brooke! See you on Monday!"

Haley walked inside the house. She could hear laughter from inside the kitchen. _Zach and Lucas, of course. The guy practically lives here already!_ She thought.

"I'm home!"

"It's about time! Have you eaten yet? We're in the kitchen Haley!"

"Nope! What's for lunch?" she said as she placed her bag on the sofa in the living room.

"Nothing! That's why I told you to come home before lunch!" Zach said with a laugh.

"Why do I even bother?" she muttered to herself as she made her way into the kitchen.

I wonder if they'd notice the change, she said to herself as she went in. Both guys had their backs to her and were facing the TV, so she opened the fridge and got herself a soda. Zach and Lucas were busy watching the game on ESPN.

"So, little sis, how was the sleepover? What did Brooke talk you into this---" Zach's sentence was left hanging as he turned around and saw Haley.

Lucas still had his back to her so he wasn't able to see Zach's stunned expression.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Haley had to laugh at the incredulous look on her brother's face.

"Cut it out Zach! It isn't that bad!" she said as she threw a carrot stick at her brother.

"Shh! Quit it you guys! I'm trying to watch the game here!" said Luke as he concentrated on the game.

Haley was a bit disappointed that Luke hadn't even turned around and looked at her.

"Whatever. You guys can watch your stupid game. I'll be in my room with this last bag of chips." Haley said with a pout.

She walked out of the room leaving a stupefied Zach.

"Did you see my sister?"

Lucas frowned and said, "What are you talking about man? I see her everyday."

"I know, but did you SEE her?" Zach said as he pointed outside the kitchen.

"Whatever man, just watch the game."

"No! You've got to see her. She looks different… I mean, she… Oh, I dunno… Come on upstairs man." He said as he dragged Luke upstairs.

Luke sighed. "Alright! Just let go of me! I'll go up the stairs by myself! Jeez!"

They walked down the hall to Haley's room. Luke knocked.

"Hey Hales, open up. You're brother seems to think you've grown another head or something and he's forcing me to go check---"

He stammered once Haley opened the door.

"There, see? One head. Satisfied?" She said as she slammed the door, but not before Luke pushed it open wider.

"Hales, you… I mean, what… uh.." Lucas looked at Haley from head to toe.

"See man, I told you!" Zach said with his brow raised at Luke.

"Uh! I knew it! I'm killing Brooke when I get to school on Monday! I look like a freak, don't I?" Haley said as she looked at the stunned expressions on both guys.

"No! You look… Different…" Luke said.

"Different? Oh, I get it… You mean WEIRD different. Brooke is so dead." She said.

"No, I mean… I… Different in a good way."

"What he means is, you look hot Sis." Zach said with a smirk, obviously enjoying his bestriend's discomfort.

"Brooke did this?" Luke said, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah. Well, I asked her to. She's been bugging me about this for years." Haley said as she turned around for them to see the transformation.

"What's all this stuff lying around here?" Zach said as he examined her room.

"Oh, that's Brooke's stuff. Make-up and some clothes. She said I needed to be ready for school next week, so she loaned me some of her things."

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you more around campus and at parties huh." Zach teased.

"Nothing drastic. I just wanted a new look. I don't even think anyone will notice."

"They'll notice." Luke finally said. He was still eyeing Haley with an expression she couldn't read.

Zach noticed his bestfriend's stare. "Ok Luke. Time to watch the game remember?" he said as he tugged at Luke's shirt.

"Uh, what? Oh yeah, the game, yeah." He said as he backed out of Haley's room.

Haley watched Lucas leave and when he turned for one last glance, Haley smiled at him. The smile that Brooke said came handy when you wanted to get under a guy's skin and distract him. She smiled just to see if it would work.

Luke stumbled on some unknown object on the floor and bumped into the door on his way out.

_Oh yeah, it works_. Haley thought with a satisfied smile.


	5. 5

Hey guys!!! sorry it took me sooo long to update!! well, im back!! hope you guys like my new chapters!! i havent updated in a wyl, so im gonna give you guys lotsa chapters!! hehehehe... hope you like them!!! please read and review!! tell me what you think!! thanks to all those who reviewed!! and to those who want me to email them the chapters, please teach me how.. hehehe.. bear wid me!! stay cool you guys!! luv yah!!

Chapter 5

Monday morning, the first day of another boring school week for most students. But it wasn't just any other ordinary school day for Haley. She knew when she stepped into the corridors of Tree Hill High today, her life would be changed forever.

Deep breaths, Haley. Hee-hee-huu… Hee-hee-huu… She closed her eyes and counted to ten; no, twenty, to settle her nerves.

Luke would be here any minute to pick Zach and her up. _That leaves me about 5 minutes to get myself together,_ Haley thought.

"Ugh! Why did I have to get myself into this! This isn't going to work!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing the outfit Brooke chose for her at the sleep over. Just a few nights ago she was so confident about wearing the halter-top, but now she was having second thoughts. Maybe she just got caught up on Brooke's excitement and enthusiasm.

She looked at herself again and frowned. _I'm doing this for Zach. I'm not gonna be the butt of Mark's jokes anymore just so he could hurt my brother. And I'm doing this for me! _she thought with determination.

When she looked at the mirror once more she thought she saw a different girl. Smart, confident and beautiful – the most lethal combination, as Brooke would say.

She finally went down the stairs into the living room. Zach was already there when she came down and he glanced up to see his sister's new look.

"So, what do you think?" she said as she slowly turned around for Zach to see the whole effect.

"Woah, I didn't know Brooke had it in her. You look terrific sis." He said as he smiled proudly at her.

Just then Luke's car pulled up into their driveway. Haley suddenly felt nervous and she self-consciously tugged at a stray lock of hair.

Luke let himself in through the front door. Haley looked expectantly at him as he entered the living room. She didn't know why, but somehow, she wanted him to say that she looked great.

Luke looked up to see Haley smiling at him and he --- Frowned?

_Yep, I'm pretty sure he frowned,_ Haley thought. _Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing? Do I have dirt on my face? _

"Zach, you're not gonna let your sister wear that to school are you? I mean, she could catch a cold or something." Luke said.

Now it was Haley's turn to frown.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it is pretty, um, revealing. Don't you think you should change Haley?" Zach said to her.

"I wasn't planning on wearing just this you know!" she said as she got her coat from the rack.

"Well then, that's settled! Let's go!" Zach said, obviously satisfied about Haley's coat solution.

"Yeah Luke, let's go!" Haley added as she went out the door leaving a frowning Lucas in the living room with Zach.

"I swear this is the longest ride to school, ever." Haley mumbled.

"Nervous?" Zach asked.

"No… Yes… I mean, not really… Oh, I don't know. Should I be nervous?" Haley looked expectantly at her brother.

"You wouldn't have to be nervous if you'd changed like I told you to." Lucas commented.

Haley rolled her eyes. "For the last time Luke, I don't have to change coz what I'm wearing is perfectly fine."

"What you're wearing leaves little to the imagination, Hales!" Luke said, exasperated.

"That's if you're imagining, Luke." She replied sarcastically.

_That's the problem Hales, I am imagining!_ Lucas wanted to say, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Help me out here man." Luke looked helplessly at Zach for support.

"Frankly, I'd have to agree with my sister. She looks more than fine to me, she looks great." He said as he proudly smiled at his sister.

Haley smiled back and stuck her tongue out at Luke.

"You're even more protective than I am. Jeez man, your acting like her boyfriend or something." Zach said with a chuckle.

Luke blushed at Zach's mild teasing as Haley looked out the window. Zach didn't notice the silence his comment created.

_What is wrong with me?_ Luke asked himself.

"We're here!" Zach said triumphantly as they reached school.

"Finally." Haley mumbled.

"Knock 'em dead sis!" Zach said with a wink as they got out of the car and started walking.

"Shut up Zach! You're making me more nervous than I already am!" Haley said, but she couldn't help but smile. "Well, wish me luck!"

"Strut your stuff Haley!" Zach said with a chuckle.

Haley punched him playfully, then she turned to Luke.

"Listen, about the outfit thing… I know you're just concerned about what people would think when they see me like this, but you don't have to worry. It's not like I'm gonna be parading in front of---"

"I know Hales, and I'm sorry. You look great, and I shouldn't have kept bugging you about changing and stuff. You're right. I'm just worried." Luke said with a smile as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair Luke!" she said with a smile. "Thanks, you don't know how much you're approval means to me." she said half-seriously, but she realized she really did mean it.

Luke smiled back. "Go easy on them Hales." He said as she walked down the hallway to her first class.

"Kids. They grow up so fast." Zach said with a teary smile and a sniffle.

"Shut up man!" Luke said with a laugh and they both went the opposite side of the hallway, with one last glance at Haley.


	6. 6

oh, i fogot to mention i have a new fic out!! its called "Angel"!! please check it out too!!! and "when you least expect it".. thanks you guys!! take care!! hope you like my update!! keep on reviewin so i'll keep on writin!! hahahaha!! luv yah!!

Chapter 6

_This is it Haley! No turning back!_ She said to herself as she silently made her way towards her first class.

_See, no one has noticed you so far, _she thought. _Heck, no one's even glanced at you! There's no need to feel conscious! Just breathe Haley!_

She turned by the fountain to get to her locker.

Just when she thought she made it through the first hall, some guy bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I'm walking here, if you didn't notice. I ----" the guy stammered when Haley looked up.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you like that. I wasn't looking." Haley said with a shy smile.

"No, no, it's ok. It was my fault anyway. I'm Mark. I really should watch where I'm going so I don't bump into pretty girls like you. Then again, it's kind of nice to bump into you Miss…? What did you say your name was again?" the guy said as he gave her his most charming smile.

"I didn't." Haley replied.

"Didn't what?"

"Tell you my name."

"Well then, would you do me the honor of telling me so that I would be able to sleep tonight?" Mark replied flirtatiously.

Haley smiled her most daring smile and watched as Mark helplessly melted into butter.

"It's Haley. Haley James." She said as she walked away, not bothering to see the incredulous look on Mark's face.

"Haley James? But I thought she… I mean why is she…?" He thought aloud as his mouth fell open in disbelief.

_Haley-_1_, Mark-0!_ Haley thought with a triumphant little cheer as she got to her locker and opened it.

"Pretty good for a first try!" Brooke said as she came up to her with a proud grin. "You should've seen the look on his face! I told you you could make him drool!"

"I did, didn't I?" Haley replied with a smirk. "You know what? This is kinda fun!"

They both giggled and Brooke hooked her arm around Haley's as they walked to first period.

"So, does this mean you'll definitely be joining me and the girls for lunch?" Brooke inquired.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Haley smiled.

"Great!" Brooke squealed as she wiggled her eyebrows. "So, you didn't tell me your brother's reaction when he saw your new look!"

"Well, he was shocked at first, but then I think he took it pretty well. Now he's all smiles when he looks at me." Haley said as she remembered Zach's proud smile when she modeled in front of him.

"Good! I thought he was going to throw you out and demand that I change you back! You know what a kill joy he can be sometimes!" Brooke said with a cute little pout.

"Surprisingly, he even applauded your efforts Brooke. He said he didn't think you had it in you." Haley told her bestfriend.

"Well, I sure showed him didn't I? Everybody seems to be appreciating your new look!" She said as she and Haley noticed the stares they were receiving from the entire student body.

"Everybody except one guy." Haley mumbled under her breath.

"What? Who is this moron who doesn't appreciate a real beauty when he sees one?"

"My big brother's bestfriend. Apparently, he thinks I'm overdoing it."

"Lucas thinks you're overdoing it? Explain."

"Well, when he picked us up a while ago he wanted me to change into something more decent. He kept bugging me about it the whole ride here, but we patched things up. But I still have a feeling he doesn't like this new look to much."

"Nonsense! The guy must be blind. Don't mind him Haley. And I thought Zachy was a kill joy!" Brooke said with another one of her pouts.

Just then, the bell rang and they took their seats.

The lunch bell finally rang and Haley was on her way to the cafeteria.

"Hi Haley! You look great!" Ashley said. She was part of the cheerleading squad with Brooke.

"Oh, uhm, hi. Thanks."

"Hey! Brooke said you were gonna sit with us at lunch."

"Yeah. Did you see Brooke by the way?"

"Nope. I bet she's still by her locker. Come on, I'll introduce you to the girls." Ashley said with a cheerleaderish smile.

"Oh, ok."

They made their way to the table where the whole squad was eating.

"Hey girls! This is Haley. Haley, I want you to meet Sam, Tanya, Tiff, Pam, and Heather. The rest of the girls aren't here yet. Come on, sit down!" Ashley said as she ushered Haley into one of the seats.

"Brooke has told us a lot about you. You're her favorite topic! I'm glad we're finally meeting you!" Tiff said as she smiled at Haley.

Haley was touched that Brooke told all her friends about her, and more than a little guilty that she didn't meet Brooke's friends sooner.

"I'm glad we've finally met too. You guys seem really fun to hang out with." Haley said with a smile of her own.

"Hey there buddy! I see you've met the rest of the squad!" Brooke said as she came up to their table and sat next to Haley.

"They're great Brooke! I'm sorry I only got to meet them now." Haley whispered with a guilty look.

"That's ok. I knew you'd like them once you got to know them." She said as she squeezed Haley's hand reassuringly. "We aren't exactly the Mean Girls on campus!" She said with a smirk.

"So, Haley, tell us more about yourself. I mean, aside from all the stuff Brooke had already told us." Heather said.

Haley looked at Brooke skeptically. "Well, I love to read and I tutor once in a while when I get the chance."

"Yeah, we know. Brooke's also mentioned you're a straight A student and that you can play any instrument you get your hands on. And most important of all, your brother is Zachary James!" Pam said with a squeal.

"Ewww!" Brooke said. "Can we please talk about something other than her brother?"

"Honestly Brooke, I can't imagine why you don't like the guy. He's gorgeous! Not to mention he has an equally gorgeous bestfriend!" Tanya sighed.

"You are so lucky to hangout with Lucas Scott all the time! I hear he's at your place everyday!" Pam exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, that's just because he's bestfriends with my brother." Haley said.

"You mean, you two aren't dating or anything?"

"What? No way! He's like an older brother to me too." Haley said, just as Brooke looked at her skeptically.

"Well, if there's nothing going on with you two, maybe you could introduce us sometime." Pam said with a hopeful look. "I hear your brother's out on the market too."

"Uh, well, he hasn't been dating lately." Was all Haley could say.

"That's because he's so obnoxious he can't even get a date!" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

Haley shook her head with a small smile. She was used to hearing Brooke babble about Zach. For some reason, the two don't really get along.

"Well, no matter what it is, I still think it would be cool if you could hook us up. Would you Haley? Please?" Pam pleaded.

"I'll try." Haley said.

"Great! There's this party Saturday night at Steve's place. He's Ashley's boyfriend. You're invited too Haley, so is Lucas and Zachary." Pam said with a gleam in her eye.

_Why do I feel like I'm not really invited?_ Haley thought. "Ok, I'll try to convince them to come."

"Sorry Haley, Pam can be really aggressive sometimes." Ashley whispered.

"That's ok." Haley said.

She really hoped it was ok.

ok, i know there isnt any Laley drama yet!! but i pomise there will be soon!! hehehe!! :)


	7. 7

Chapter 7

The day went by like a blur. People Haley didn't even know started calling her name and complimenting her. Most of the guys at school kept staring at her. The girls had their eyes on her too. All the attention still had some getting used to, though.

"So, how was your first day as the new Haley James?" Brooke said as she caught up with Haley on the steps.

"Well, all in all, I would have to say this day wasn't too bad." Haley said.

"Wasn't so bad, was it sis?" Zach said as he came up from behind them.

Brooke gave out a little yelp. "Don't jump out on us like that Zach! You scared the pants off me!" Brooke said with her famous pout.

"Funny, I can still see your pants on you, and they look fine Brooke." Zach said as he smiled at his sister's bestfriend.

Brooke fumed. Haley chuckled. "Ok guys, behave. I've had a long day, and I'm pretty exhausted."

"You're exhausted from having all those guys chasing after you all day. I told you you should change." Luke still nagged, but with a smile this time.

"Jeez, where do you guys come from anyway? Why do you keep popping up on us like that?!" Brooke said with another yelp.

"They weren't chasing me Luke." Haley said with a playful punch.

"Well, it looked like it. They couldn't stop staring at you Hales." Luke said_. And apparently, I couldn't stop either, _he added silently.

"We've got Brookie here to thank for that!" Zach said as he pointed at Brooke.

"Thanks _Zachy_. But I can't take all the credit. I mean, Haley is the perfect specimen." Brooke said as she smiled at Haley.

"Hey, I just remembered, there's this party Saturday night at Steve's place." Haley opened up.

"You're invited to one of the 'cool parties' already sis?" Zach teased.

"Ha-ha. Funny Zach." She replied with a slap on the shoulder. "You guys wanna come?"

"Actually, we were thinking of skipping it. We've been partying the whole week. I need a change of scenery." Zach said.

"You're going to the party Hales?" Asked Luke.

"Well, I was thinking of going. It sounds like fun. Come on Luke, please?" Haley said with a smile.

Luke watched Haley smile and found out how persuasive she could be. "Well Zach, since Hales is going, I think we should drop by. To check on her and stuff, you know."

"I dunno Luke, I'm sure it'll just be one of those dumb parties were everybody gets drunk and throws up all over the place." Zach crinkled his nose in distaste.

"All the more reason to go man. We need to make sure Hales doesn't get into trouble. Right Hales?" Luke said as he grinned at Haley.

Haley's heart did a little summersault.

_This is crazy!! Why am i all nervous around Luke!? It's just Luke! _she thought.

"Well… Are you going, Brooke?" Zach said as he turned around and asked Brooke.

"Me? Of course I am. Wouldn't miss my first party with my best friend." Brooke said.

"Ok, let's check it out. But if it reeks, I'm taking you straight home Haley James. And that goes for you too." Zach said as he pinched Brooke's cheek. "Wouldn't want little Brookie here to get into trouble either."

"Ouch! Quit it Zach!" Brooke said as she slapped away his hand. "I don't need someone to look after me. I'm not a baby anymore you know." She said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I know. That's precisely why you need someone to watch over you. Have you seen the way the whole team looks at you when you cheerleader's practice in the gym? Specially when you're wearing that small black skirt with the flowers on the rim? I mean, a guy could get distracted with those legs…" Zach didn't realize he was saying is thoughts aloud and he blushed.

Luke had a big smirk on his face when he looked at his best friend. "So, I guess that means we're going, right man?"

"Yeah, yeah. I said we'd check it out right?" Zach said as he tried to look cool about the whole thing.

"Yey! Thanks guys! I just know this is gonna be fun! And Brooke will have to wear that little black skirt with the flowers --- ouch!" Haley said as she laughed while Zach chased her all the way to the car.

Brooke hid the blush that crept up her cheeks. She never blushed.

A small smile tugged at her lips. _I knew he'd like that black skirt_, she thought as she made her way to her own car.

ok, i know that was pretty short, but hey, i gave you guys thee chapters! hehehe... hope to hear from you guys soon!! love yah!! mwah!!


End file.
